Facing Facts
by Laughing Riot
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys are a group of annoying, snobbish boys that like teasing and fighting the Powerpuff Girls. But one day, everything starts to change...
1. Fun And Pain

Blossom: Laughing Riot doesn't own anything or anyone. (Continues to read the card) And she hopes you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Blossom's Point of View

I watched as Buttercup chased Butch around, shouting things like, "I'll kill you for that!!" or "You'll pay!!"

I found it very amusing, unlike my hot-headed sister. She was shooting lasers at him, always missing. Butch laughed like a child and continued making faces at her as she ran. I laughed. That is, until I was punched in the face, that was followed by a growl.

"So, you thought you can get rid of me puff?!" Brick shouted. "Well, guess again!"

I had forgotten I was hiding from Brick. Instantaneously, he started punching me. I tried my best to block all the punches, but was not fully successful. Drips of blood dripped down my chin and I wiped it off, glaring at him.

Brick, smirking, crossed his arms. "Had enough yet, Red?" he asked.

I only smirked.

"Not until you catch me!" I playfully exclaimed, right after grabbing his beloved, red hat.

Brick touched the top of his bare head, then glared at me.

"Come back with my hat, puff!!" He shouted.

But it was too late. I was already gone. I wasn't alone for long though; Brick was already behind me. I looked back and stuck out my tongue, then I ran faster, now at light speed.

It was times like these I was thankful I had an annoying counter-part.

* * *

Bubbles' Point of View

I yawned, watching my sisters chasing and being chased. I would had forgotten myself that we were in a battle if it wasn't for Blossom yelling, "Bubbles! Look out!!"

Before I knew what was going on, I was hit by a blue laser. Blacking out for a few seconds, I awoke to find Boomer, sitting on top of me. I struggled to get free, but couldn't, no matter what I did.

Boomer smirked and I tried to push him off me.

"What's the matter Lil' Blue? Can't get away from the big, mean, boy?" he teased.

I tried even harder, but he was too heavy. Boomer smiled victoriously until I kicked him off me. He stood up, then wobbled over to me.

"Oww!! What was that for?!"

I sighed. He was cute, but he could be really dumb at times.

"What do you think?" I asked sweetly.

Boomer scratched his head. I tapped my foot, waiting for an answer. Five minutes had already passed when he answered, "For teasing and sitting on you?"

I smiled. "Bingo!"

Then a punch was sent to his stomach. Boomer yelped and sat down, clutching his belly. He frowned as he looked up at me.

"That hurt!!" he cried.

I smiled. "We're in a fight Boomer."

Boomer began to glare. "But I wasn't ready!!"

"We are in battle. There are no rules."

Those were the words I remembered. The words that Boomer had told me long ago…

_(Flashback)_

_Blood trickled down my chin as I held my stomach. Pain was felt in every part of my body. I looked up at Boomer, begging him to stop._

_Boomer chuckled._

"_C'mon Bubbles. You don't really think that I would stop just because you have a little boo-boo, do you?"_

_He gave me another hard punch. This time to my face._

_My eye now swelled, and I was crying even harder._

"_Please Boomer!! Please!! Don't you think you've hurt me enough?!"_

_Boomer chuckled once more, right after giving me a swift kick to my face. I was now lying on the floor, having a hard time breathing. Boomer walked over to me and bent down, still shadowing over me._

"_Bubbles. I'm your enemy. You are not hurt enough. You are never hurt enough. Not until you are dead. And that is my one and only goal. Your death."_

"_But you have to spare me!! You aren't fighting fair!!"_

_Boomer smirked and laughed. _

"_Bubbles, we are in battle. There are no rules."_

_He took my chin and smiled one of his charming smiles that I loved to see him use. But not now. He was using it to make me even more afraid then I was now._

"_Now Bubbles, say good-night."_

_(End of Flashback)_

I didn't know how I made out of that situation alive. All I knew was when I woke up, my sisters were around me, while I was in a full cast in a hospital.

I had nightmares for months. Never-ending nightmares of what happened with Boomer. His laugh, his smile, his words. It never left me. I was soon able to get over it when I was older, but it was hard. It was like trying to stop smoking.

But that wasn't concerning me now. It was how Boomer was such a better fighter back then, but now, it's like he wasn't even trying at all.

He was acting more dumb, more immature. Like he never cared anymore.

It was like the serious Boomer back then never even existed.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Blossom call, "Bubbles!! Time to get out of here!!"

I looked to see her still being chased by Brick, his cap still on her head. Blossom smirked and slid into a halt. Brick did the same and was now a step behind her. He turned her around forcefully and leaned in.

I thought I could see a faint pink blush on her cheeks, but I shook my head. Brick snatched the cap and fixed it unto his head, reunited with his greatest possession once again.

I heard him mutter, "There, there, Cappy. It's all better now."

Then he glared at Blossom and turned to fly away. Looking behind him, he mouthed, "_Don't EVER do that again._"

It was completely obvious that Brick was at a point that only Blossom had _dared _to go, but surprisingly, he wasn't doing anything to her.

I looked back at Boomer, who was sticking a finger in his ear. I sighed and gave my attention back to Blossom, who I gave a small nod.

We left, right after prying Buttercup off a laughing and wounded Butch. Disgusted, I ran upstairs into my room, right when we came back home. My sisters did the same.

Two hours had passed since we got home. I heard a knock at my bedroom door and after giving permission to come in, my sisters walked into my room with a look that wasn't too worried, but not too happy either.

They sat down on my bed, beside me. Sighing, I lay down and stared at the poster of us fighting the Rowdyruff Boys.

Buttercup had given it to me for my birthday. She was very much pleased with herself kicking Butch in the picture.

Not wanting to be rude, I had hung it up ever since. But I had always tried to find a way to get rid of it. It was very disturbing.

None of us spoke a word. Another hour had passed. Finally, Blossom whispered, "We need to talk."

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Story Writing Guy, a great guy and a great friend.


	2. A Bad Dream Turned Into A Nightmare

I don't own anything and you can't do anything about it!! ...Well, maybe you can...

Brick: Yeah! Whatever she said!

* * *

Buttercup nodded and both of my sisters looked at me. I shrugged and sat back up. Blossom sighed, trying to think of what to say. Buttercup just cut to the chase.

"You probably know it's about the stinky Rowdyruffs."

I nodded. The images of Boomer flashed in front of my eyes, as they always did when we talked about something that was Rowdyruff related. I shook my head and continued to listen.

Blossom glared at the picture of Brick.

"I wish they could just disappear. Or that they would never have been created!!"

Buttercup's fist shook as she stared at the picture of Butch, like she wanted to punch it. I couldn't have blamed her though. He was always pestering her every time we were faced with the boys.

"I want to rip their faces off their heads and cut their-" she mumbled.

"So, the main reason of this conversation was to talk about how awful the Rowdyruff Boys are?" I asked.

My sisters nodded. I rolled my eyes and sighed, turning to look at one of my painted, blue walls. I felt Blossom gently pat my shoulder.

"I thought it would be a good idea to let it all out," she whispered. "I can tell that you're frustrated. C'mon. Just say something."

I stared at my sister's concern face, then took a deep breath. Buttercup raised a brow as I said my first few words.

"I… Don't think I can…" More memories of Boomer filled my head, and it was becoming harder to hold back tears.

Blossom and Buttercup continued to urge me to say just one thing about them. To just loosen the knot in my stomach. To just empty my mind. To just finally let it out what I've been holding in all these years. And to just finally… Make it clear to myself that it would be alright.

Finally sick of my sisters' pleading, I uttered a few words.

"I-I-I think th-that B-Boomer, is a h-horrible p-p-person…" I stammered.

Blossom smiled. "Don't you feel a bit better now?" She asked.

I thought about it, and I slowly nodded my head. Blossom gave me another reassuring smile.

"Good, because I don't want you to keep it all in."

She stood up and went out the door, motioning Buttercup to follow her. Buttercup rolled her eyes and nodded, leaving my room. Before I could lie back on my bed, Blossom poked her head into my room.

"Oh, and don't forget. We're your sisters. We can talk about anything." She winked.

I nodded and smiled. She did the same and I was sure that they were really gone for good. I sighed and flopped down on my bed, staring up at the wall.

"It was only a little bit," I said, not talking to anyone in particular. "But a little isn't enough to calm me down."

"Really Bubbles?"

I snapped my head toward the window, where a black figure hung from a tree. Pulling itself up, it sat on a dead branch, watching me. I began to shake.

The dark, gruff voice I tried to get out of my head for so long.

"You still remember me, don't you?"

The images that would never leave me.

"Oh, it seems you haven't forgotten." Though I couldn't really see it's face, I could see it… Smirk.

It was the memories that I could never forget.

"Because I decided to pay a surprise visit…" It stood up, now casting a shadow over me.

Quaking in fear, I could only sound a small squeal. The silhouette stood up and walked over to my window, like a cat. It never swayed with the wind, and it never lost balance.

I crawled backwards as it opened my window and climbed into my room.

Boomer gave me another terrifying smirk.

"Hello, Bubbles."

* * *

A chapter dedicated to all my friends. You know who you are. (Winks)


	3. Lessons to be Taught

Blossom: Laughing Riot doesn't own anything from this stoy... Hey, LR!! You spelled story wrong!!

Whatever!!

* * *

I watched him. I kept on watching him. I couldn't stop. I watched every movement he made, in case he would try and do something, which wasn't very helpful because I was too scared to even move.

Boomer smirked. I could tell he noticed the fear. The fear that made him feel… Powerful.

Boomer grabbed my shirt collar and lifted me into the air. I struggled to get away, but like the time he was sitting on me, I was useless.

"Well, Bubbles. I see that you've been worrying for the past few days," He pulled me toward him and began to whisper in my ear. "But I can make it all better…"

I gulped. Tears began to trickle, but Boomer didn't mind. This Boomer loved pain and any sign of it.

He took a strand of my hair out of my face and brushed it behind my ear.

"What's the matter Bubbles?" He asked, a voice that sounded so sweet, it wasn't real. "I didn't do anything yet, but the waterworks are already flowing."

Chuckling, he threw me on the ground. I cringed in pain as I glared at him. This time, I knew begging was a wrong thing to do. Boomer sent me a glare.

"Aren't you going to kiss my feet like last time? Well, it seems as if you learned lesson number one in battle."

He took my pigtails and threw me to the other side of the room. Tears were now streams as drops became rain. Boomer hovered above me, arms crossed.

"Begging won't get you anywhere."

He picked my up again, and slammed my body into another wall. I was hurting terribly, but couldn't do anything.

"Now it's lesson two. Mercy is not an option."

Boomer watched in satisfaction as I broke into more tears, crying harder than ever. He gave me direct punches to my stomach and began to laugh. The laugh I hated so much…

"This is live and learn, my dear counter-part!"

Another crash. Papers flew everywhere as I was smashed into my desk in the corner of my room. Glaring, I struggled to stand up. Boomer clapped his hands.

"Lesson three. Do not give in, or it will be over for you."

I shook my head and screamed, "I don't need any of your lessons!! I CAN FIGHT!!!"

I rushed toward my counter-part, who stood there, waiting. As I was about to hit him, he took as step to the side and used his foot to trip me. I was shocked as I hit ground.

Boomer pointed and me and chuckled. "Number four, anger will only makes traps easy to fall for."

More kicks and punches. Blood dripped from my nose. I got into a fighting stance.

"I don't need your tips!! I am FINE!!"

I rushed at him again, only to have been tricked. Boomer used the same, horrible strategy and began to shoot lasers at me. I couldn't block any one of them; I was too weak.

Boomer laughed and laughed, as if this was some kind of joke. I glared at him.

"I can take… You on…" I hissed.

Boomer only rolled his eyes. "You're too weak to do so. You couldn't even take me out with your full strength. I'll be back."

He flew out of the window, leaving only a huge mess behind. I gasped and gathered all my strength to stand up, and walk to my bed. It was a struggle, but I managed to lay down, thinking of the nightmares to come.

"He's back…" I whispered, right before falling asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I typed all three of these short chapters in one night!


	4. Understanding

Bubbles: (Singing) Laughing Riot does not own annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-

...

Bubbles: - thing!

Boomer: ...Man, can she hold that note!

Bubbles: (Giggles) It's true!!

* * *

I was restless last night. I couldn't sleep. I would try to sleep, but had no such luck. If I did, I would have very short naps- some as short as five minutes- and wake up from the same terrible nightmare. One that I was living in.

It was like the same thing that happened to me when the dark Boomer first appeared.

I could feel his eyes everywhere, always watching me, studying me. But everywhere I turned, there was nothing. I only knew that it was just fear that made me feel like this, but it was too real to be just in my head.

He was after me, after my death and torchure. And I knew it.

That next morning, I was tired. Like I said, I couldn't sleep. I was too afraid to. Afraid of having that same nightmare.

I slowly crawled down the stairs. Yawning, I checked the time on my watch.

_Five in the morning_, I though. _Great…_

Preparing a breakfast for my sisters and I, I tried to remain as cute and joyful as I usually would.

It was now five-thirty, and Blossom skipped down the steps, and stopped when she found me eating waffles. Shocked, she stood where she was and stared at me. Of course, I never had woken up earlier than her, usually about an hour later or so, but I wasn't myself today.

Motioning her to come and eat, she down. My sister studied me as we both ate. Finally, she asked, "Something wrong?"

I shrugged and took another spoonful of cereal. Blossom continued to watch me.

"Are you sure? You're not acting like yourself."

I shook my head. "Just fine," I answered, swallowing down my food.

Blossom gave me a look. I shrugged and rubbed my eyes and yawned. My sister kept staring at me until Buttercup came down. She scratched her head, but suddenly, her eyes shimmer as she sniffed the air. I saw her start to drool.

"Waffles," she said.

She zipped into her seat, and stuffed as many waffles as she could into her mouth, later eating a stick of butter and a jar of syrup. Burping, she rubbed her stomach.

"Can we have seconds?" she asked.

We both stared at her. Blossom then gave her a glare. Hands on hips, she stood up.

"Buttercup, you know very well that I do not appreciate burping, and I want you right now to say excuse me, for that is very rude!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"'Cuse me," she mumbled.

"And one more thing," Blossom said. "You STILL want seconds?"

Buttercup shrugged. "Well, yeah. The waffles are good. Nice work Lil' Blue."

I smiled and nodded. Standing up, I looked at Blossom.

"May I be excused?" I asked.

I didn't let her answer and I went upstairs.

I sigh and sat on my bed. I stared out the window. It was a beautiful day. Birds chirped, flowers bloomed, and the sun was bright. Children ran around with friends, screaming and laughing. I smiled.

A face popped right in front of my window.

I screamed and began to shake. Then, looking at the face more closely, I saw it was Buttercup, who was laughing really hard.

I glared at her and shook my head. She really did love teasing me.

"Don't you have anything better to do Buttercup?" I asked, opening the window.

Buttercup shrugged and climbed into the room.

"Not really," she answered, "And Blossom and I are worried about you. I just wanted to make a quick visit to make sure you were okay."

She began to laugh again.

I stared at my sister and whispered, "I'm not…"

Buttercup stopped and looked at me.

"Huh?"

I sat on my bed and began to tell her everything.

"It started the day he came back. He began to fight better. Better than before. I was so scared, I couldn't do anything. Later, when I was in the hospital, I thought he was gone for good, but now…He's back. And I'm scared again."

Buttercup looked at me, an eyebrow raised. "What?"

I stared at her, then shook my head. "Nevermind."

She shrugged and disappeared out the door. I lay down on my bed and sighed.

_No one will ever understand…_

* * *

Blossom's Point of View

I couldn't help but wonder about my sister's strange attitude this morning at breakfast. After she went into her room, I went outside for a walk, to let my mind go at ease.

But I couldn't relax.

Especially when I ran into a certain red-eyed boy.


	5. What's Wrong?

**Man, it's been a LOOONNGG time since I began writing. OMG, I'm gonna fail class!!**

**Buttercup: …What does this have to do with the story?**

* * *

Blossom's Point of View

Brick had his stomach clutched, his eyes closed tight. He groaned and gasped, as if he were in pain. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms against my chest. He was certainly a drama queen…

"Brick, cut out the act," I snapped at him.

Brick opened an eye and looked at me. His feet brushed against the floor as he walked over to me. I blew a strand of hair out of my face as he came over.

"Blossom…" his voice rasped, "Help…"

I only rolled my eyes again. "Brick, I said cut it out. No one is going to believe that act."

"Blossom…I…I'm not…"

"Brick, I don't have time for this. Just go on your way, or fight me or whatever. I have my own problems and my own life."

"Blo…"

"Cut it out already!"

Brick stood up straight and scowled. He snapped his fingers as he glared at me.

"Man, and I thought it was going to work."

I laughed. "You can't fool me. You're the fool."

Brick growled. "Red, you may be smart, but I'm—"

I was startled when Brick shrieked. I took a few steps away from him. Brick began to breathe harder and faster and he stared at the ground in pain.

"Blossom… Get away from me…"

Okay, he was fine, and now he's hurt again? I was sure this was another one of his acts!

"Brick, I already said to knock it off!"

Brick screamed again and clutched his throat. I sighed. This boy wasn't going to give up, was he? I stepped up to him and bent down.

"Blossom… There's something…wrong with me… I-I-I…"

"Brick, something's always wrong with you! You have a love of stealing and doing evil things! That's what's wrong. I mean, you're even trying to deceive me! What, you think I'm dumb or something?!"

"Get away…"

"I had enough of this Brick!"

"Blossom, please…"

"Brick!"

Brick screamed again. He collapsed and lay on the floor, his eyes closed. I yawned and waited for him to get up. Nothing happened. Minutes passed. Wow, he can keep this up for some time…

I was now waiting for about ten minutes. That's when I started to get worried. I shook Brick gently at first, calling his name, then more and more violently.

"Brick! Get up!"

Brick's eyes shot open. He seemed a bit more sluggish in his movements. He struggled to stand, but he finally pushed himself up.

I looked at him worriedly and asked, "Brick, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

He didn't answer. His red hair covered his face, so I couldn't see how he was feeling.

"Brick! …Brick?"

I wasn't feeling as concerned anymore. He wasn't answering me. How rude. I kept calling his name, but he didn't answer. I was now going to give him a piece of my mind, but then he laughed, while his head wagged side to side.

His laugh almost sounded as if drunk, and he was scaring me. I still couldn't see his face. Now as he swaggered left and right, he came closer to me. I was feeling scared at first, and then I realized that he was laughing. This must have been another trick!

"Brick, you idiot! You made me worry! You tricked me for the second time!"

I watched as Brick came closer. His laugh became more and more drunk-sounding and as the distance between us lessened, I was losing my confidence. He was almost half a foot away from me when my voice became only a squeak.

"B-B-Brick?"

Now we were inches from each other. Brick had stopped his drunk laugh, which I was hoping he would do for awhile. Brick took my shoulders and tilted his head to the side a bit.

"You didn't believe me, did you?" he said, his voice slurred.

I began to shake. I didn't know what made me so scared of him now. Something felt wrong. Something…something was wrong with Brick.

"Brick?" I was so quiet, I could barely hear myself.

"You didn't want to trust me… You didn't do what I told you… Blossom… You didn't do it…" I could see the smile that was plastered on his face.

His white teeth were the only things I saw under his hair. It frightened me. Maybe he was showing off a smirk. No, was it a smile? I couldn't tell. It was somewhere in the middle.

"Didn't…believe…"

That's when Brick's head shot up. I can now see his face. It…it seemed almost more eviler than before. There was something up, something really was wrong. I could feel it, but I couldn't tell what it was!

Brick's face moved closer to mine, his eyes sending daggers to my throat. I felt like I was choking as he looked at me. There was something different about his eyes too. They weren't the blood red I was used to. They were almost magenta…

"You didn't believe me Blossom. You thought I was lying. I'll show you what I think about that!" Brick hissed.

There wasn't any slur in his voice anymore. His voice… It seemed… darker. There was no way I knew how to explain it, but any person would notice that his voice was different.

Brick was now so close to my face, I could feel his hot breath. I was scared. Too scared to do anything. I stood there like a fool, a coward, hoping that someone might come and save me. And I was the one with superpowers!

My counter-part grabbed my shoulders and lifted me in the air. I still couldn't move. I helplessly let him carry me, frozen in fear. Brick growled angrily, and then he hurled me into a tree. I wasn't really affected by the impact; I was feeling numb all over my body.

I had no clue what was happening. I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried. I was scared of Brick for the first time. I couldn't even feel my legs and fingers.

Brick floated over to me and smiled, that creepy smile he had smiled earlier. I was panicking inside, but I couldn't move still. He raised his fist and punched me repeatedly. The numbness was going away now, so I could feel the pain. Brick was stronger and his attacks had more effect on me than before!

Brick grinned and kicked my stomach. I howled in pain as I clutched my stomach. I realized I could move now. I grinned and began to fight back. I used a roundhouse kick to Brick's jaw. Brick growled and rubbed the part of his face that my foot had contact with.

I smirked. I was certain he was damaged. But no, Brick just smiled. Then he chuckled, giggled, snickered, until his chuckling became a laugh. I was shocked. Wasn't he hurt at all?

Brick soon stopped laughing and cracked his knuckles, to intimidate me. Boy, was it working all right.

"Blossom, you don't really think that I'm going to get hurt by a pathetic, little kick, do you?" He asked.

I shivered. And the last thing I remembered was Brick charging full speed at me.

* * *

**Help me! I'm going through a crisis! I'm gonna fail! I'm gonna FAIL!!**

**Bubbles: What, what?!**

**Boomer: She forgot to put up the disclaimer.**


End file.
